


Just Right

by SaranghaeSHINee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive!Heather, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, No Alpha Pack, No Jennifer Blake, Second Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranghaeSHINee/pseuds/SaranghaeSHINee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time, in the cellar doesn't go as planned. The floor is too cold, the condom is too big and Stiles can barely contain his nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seanbiggerstaffrox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/gifts).



> Happy 21st Birthday to my lovely Tumblr wife!

The first time in the cellar doesn't go as planned. The floor is too cold, the condom is too big and Stiles can barely contain his nerves. The sex is awkward, he comforts Heather, trying to make her feel as good as possible; but in the end they don’t even finish. It doesn't stop there though.

They start hanging out more, playing video games with Scott or sitting on his couch watching TV and holding hands. It's not really official, but Stiles wants it to be, and he knows Heather does too.

They don't have sex again until Stiles' 17th birthday. He doesn't have a party so much as a gathering of his close friends (including Jackson) and when they leave; Heather stays behind to help him clean up. They go up to his room to watch a movie, getting comfortable on his bed for about 30 minutes before they’re all over each other.

Heather makes the first move, pushing Stiles fully onto the bed to strip down to her underwear before doing the same to Stiles, straddling his hips and trailing kisses down his neck. She chokes out a moan, when Stiles arches his body and grinds his hips up against her. He flips them over, ghosting his mouth down Heather's body - just barely touching her skin.

He sucks another wet spot into her panties, kissing her inner thigh before pushing them aside, to bury his face in between her legs.

Her eyes are closed when he looks up, so he stops. "Look at me." Stiles mutters, he doesn't continue until their eyes are locked and a matter of seconds she's coming; back arched, fingers tangled in his sheets.

Stiles sits up, leaving a kiss at her knee before reaching over to his nightstand to pull out a condom. Heather grabs his shoulders pulling him down over her and pushing her tongue in to meet his. He rubs his clothed hips against her so she can feel how hard he is. Only for her.

When they finally part, Heather switches their positions and pushes Stiles’ legs open. She pulls his boxers down, cool air hitting his hot skin causing Stiles to arch up and moan up at the ceiling.

She strokes him twice then moves down to lick at the slit, popping the head into her mouth; sucking as hard as she can. Her fingers caress his balls lightly, slipping further to tease at his entrance as she sucks him down to the root – and by the time she’s done with him, Stiles moaning loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

She pulls off, licking the head one last time before breaking the foil of the condom to fit it over Stiles’ cock. He brings her down for a kiss, tasting his pre-come on her lips. She straddles him holding his cock steady so he can ease in all the way and he stills so she can adjust before slowly pumping his hips in and out with small strokes to match her pace.

“Mmm.” Heather hums, moving her hips faster and seating herself firmer onto his cock.

Heather slows down above him, body arching almost obscenely as he thrusts up, his cock pulsing inside of her. A slow smirk fits across her lips when they lock eyes and she places a hand on his chest to steady the rhythm. She leans down to kiss him, pushing their foreheads together staring into his eyes.  It doesn't take long before she's coming for a second time, her body letting out a full spasm before she's collapsing on him. He’s following few seconds later, hands coming up to hold them together while he pumps his hips fast and shooting his load into the condom.

It takes a minute for them to part, lazily kissing and caressing each other. Heather eventually eases off of to lie down next to him on the bed. She watches as he knots the condom, dropping it in the bin before retreating to the bathroom. Stiles settles back on the bed, kissing Heather on the forehead and pulling her against his chest along with the covers.

“Much better than last time.” She chuckles into his shoulder.

He laughs. “Yeah, so much better.”  

 


End file.
